


Changing What's Wrong

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry breaks all of the rules of time travel and changes the past so there's a brighter future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing What's Wrong

Harry Potter landed just outside of Hogwarts's wards. He knew he was safe because during this time, he would be on the Horcrux hunt. As long as his past self didn't see him, he'd be fine. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

He took out the incredibly worn invisibility cloak and made sure he was completely covered. He crept, watching his steps.

Harry gulped. Hogwarts was like a ghost town. No one was around and when he did come across a stray student, there was no noise. The student kept her head down as she hurried to her destination, probably hoping to avoid the Carrows' wrath.

He found her in the astronomy tower, just like he had expected. He took the cloak off before stepping behind the beautiful girl. A wand was to his throat in an instant.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Impressive reflexes Daphne, but I could have reacted quicker."

"Potter!? What the hell are you doing here? And who gave you permission to address me by my first name." Her eyes looked around as they narrowed in suspicion

Harry stared into Daphne Greengrass's ice blue eyes. "You have. I don't have much time and we need to talk."

"How do I know you are the real Harry Potter? And even if you were, why should I give you the time of day? You left." Her voice was accusatory. She brushed her hair out of her eyes before crossing her arms.

"You favorite color is emerald green, just like my eyes. You don't get along with your parents as they favor your little sister, but you love her with your whole heart. Your biggest fear is dying alone. You told me that after I told you what the Boggart formed for me when I was telling you about third year. You—"

"Okay." Daphne interrupted. "I believe you're Harry. That still leaves the question, why should I give you the time of day? You left."

"Because you worry for your sister and you'll do anything you can to protect her, and you know deep down the anything is me. And also deep down, you know I wouldn't have left you if I had a choice."

"Can you promise me Astoria's safety?" She questioned.

Harry nodded. "I'll do everything I can to make sure she lives."

"Why?"

"She's important to you." Harry simply answered as if that was good enough, and for him it was.

"What do you want?" Daphne relented.

"Listen and don't question. I don't have much time here. You and Astoria are in grave danger. Astoria will be kidnapped by Voldemort to lure you to him. You will then be used as bait to get me. I will then go on a suicide mission to rescue you, only to watch both you and your sister to be tortured in the most heinous way before being killed."

Daphne gasped, not wanting to believe the tale, but she did. Harry wasn't the kind of person to lie about something so serious, especially not when it was wartime. "How does Voldemort find out I'll make good bait. That's why no one has been told about us and I've been forced to suffer through Weaslette's advances on you."

"You have spurned Draco Malfoy's proposal already, haven't you?"

"Yes..." Daphne said, sounding unsure.

"It will lead to Draco Malfoy to snoop and he will find out about us. He's the one who reports our relationship to Voldemort."

"I will kill that worm."

"You know that I love that fiery spirit Daph, but now is not the time for it. What's important is getting you and Astoria to safety before what I know comes to be reality."

"Harry, do you realize what you're trying to do. You're breaking the most important rule of time travel. What if this change is for the worst?"

"No world without you in it could possibly be for the worst."

"Oh Harry," She threw her arms around her boyfriend. Before he kissed her she moved away. "I know you're Harry, but I feel like it's cheating because you're not my Harry."

"I understand."

"What if Voldemort isn't defeated with this change? What if my death is what gives you the motivation to off the bastard once and for all?"

"What if your death leads me to give up once and for all?" Daphne looked out in the distance. "I'm not saying it will all be better, but I need to do this. I don't want to be in a world where you aren't there. I can't."

"What should I do?" Daphne asked, sounding resigned to altering the future that should happen.

Harry handed her a beautiful gold pendant that had the Potter Crest in bold, black lines. "I discovered this after Sirius's death in the Potter vaults. It's been made into a portkey and it will take both you and your sister to a remote Potter property. It's gone so long without use that many have forgotten of its existence, which makes it perfect for your safety. The activation word is treacle. As a backup, it will only work for you and Astoria. As soon as you find your sister, activate it. Don't waste any time."

"I love you."

"Let me know that when you see me again."

A noise was heard and Harry quickly covered himself with the cloak.

Malfoy's pointed face appeared with its normal sneer. "Greengrass, what are you doing here?"

"Getting fresh air."

"Have you rethought your ludicrous answer to my proposition?" He was so smug Harry itched to punch him, but held back.

"I rather die."

"That can be arranged." He laughed cruelly as he left.

Harry knew that time was of the essence. "Go Daphne, now!" He urged from underneath the cloak.

Daphne was gone and Harry breathed deeply. Hopefully this would be enough to change the future. Hopefully.

~ Changing What's Wrong ~ Changing What's Wrong ~

When Harry became aware of his environment again, he's on a battlefield surrounded by his allies. Voldemort is before him with his wand aimed at Harry's chest. Before he knows what's happening, the battle is over and Voldemort is dead.

The crowd is cheering and as Ginny Weasley becomes attached to him; his mind is only on one person. He sees her with her sister, a smile on her face. The joyous expression changes when their eyes meet and her's narrow in agitation at Ginny's clinginess.

Not wanting his love to get the wrong impression, Harry roughly shoves Ginny away, hurrying across the battlefield.

Her arm drops from around Astoria as Harry approaches. "A little birdy told me to tell you something the next time I saw you." Harry holds his breath in anticipation. "I love you." It was said so simply, so matter-of-fact and it was as sweet sounding as Harry always imagined it would be.

"I love you too."

Harry's arms encircled Daphne's waist, pulling her flesh against his body. They gazed in each other's eyes, putting every last detail down to memory.

"Will you just kiss already?" Astoria butted in, rolling her eyes at what she most likely thought of as a very sappy display.

"It will be my pleasure." Daphne smirked before claiming Harry's lips in a hard kiss, making sure everyone there knew who Harry belonged to.

They knew they'd have to deal with the press. There would be a massive upheaval from their relationship being revealed. It wasn't often that a Slytherin and Gryffindor got together, especially not the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Slytherin Ice Queen. Both were aware of the fact that some of their friends may not accept the new status quo, but they'd deal with it together. After all, they were stronger together than they were alone.


End file.
